


Ryty przejścia

by Filigranka



Category: Nie-boska komedia | The Undivine Comedy - Zygmunt Krasiński
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Czysty dialog. ale ejże to jest do dramatu!, Double Drabble, M/M, aranżowane mariaże, dialogi dialogi, moda - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: W zasadzie gdyby Pankracy założył kontusz, a Henryk delię, to nadal drugi byłby wsteczny, a pierwszy, stosunkowo, postępowy.(Ten 'verse, gdzie mamy aranżowane małżeństwo naszych najulubieńszych wrogów polskiej klasyki. Praktycznie sam dialog, więc czujcie się ostrzeżeni)
Relationships: Pankracy/Hrabia Henryk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Ryty przejścia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nabielka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabielka/gifts).



— Uważam, że mi bardzo do twarzy w żupanie i kontuszu. — Pankracy przeglądał się w lustrze z raczej nieudawaną, a na pewno nieskrywaną przyjemnością.  
— Pamiątki nawet dla mnie wyblakłe — odburknął Henryk.  
— Oczywiście. Ale raczej niegroźne. W tym punkcie negocjacji matrymonialnych…  
— …pokojowych!  
— …jestem gotów pójść na ustępstwa i wystąpić w tradycyjnym stroju klasy krwiopijców i wyzyskiwaczy. Nawet sobie szabelkę przypnę. Zdobyczną.  
— Wielceście łaskawi, najjaśniejszy towarzyszu.  
— W tym brokacie to się i byle stojak świeci… A pan w co się ubierze, obywatelu pierwszy małżonku?  
— Żałobę przyoblekę.  
Pankracy parsknął śmiechem.  
— Już nawet mój prawie-pasierb zaczął wieszczyć apokalipsę nieco później i w jaśniejszych barwach, a pan nadal… Ale to wyśmienicie, panu smutek pasuje. Jak nie acedia, to melancholia, jak nie bladość, to siność, jak nie wzrok błędny, to oblicze pochmurne… Dlatego tacy jak pan wymrzeć muszą, życia w was nie ma, nawet jak oddychacie, to z obrzydzeniem.  
— Tak, coś mało mi smakuje powietrze nowych czasów.  
— Każę nas okadzać przy podpisywaniu małżeńskich papierów!  
— Traktatów!  
— I tego, i tamtego. Ale, a to nie zła wróżba aby będzie, ta żałoba?  
— Najgorsza.  
— To świetnie! — Pankracy się naprawdę rozpromienił. — Skoro się nie sprawdzi, to symbolicznie a ostatecznie udowodni marność i złudę wszelkiego przesądu, od znaków i upiorów po hierarchie klasowe.  
  



End file.
